


Hot Wheels

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The wheels on Brian's car go 'round and 'round, all through the town.





	Hot Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Written for the 'on_impulse' challenge #4; word list: consequence, silhouette, evolution, freeze, passenger.

* * *

If there's been a gradual evolution in Brian's personality since Justin met him, it has been mimicked by Brian's choice of wheels.

Justin gets acquainted with Brian's Jeep the night Gus is born. It seems long enough ago that Justin thinks of it as Back Then, something he knows would have dire consequences if Brian ever found out. (And since Justin's at least mostly sure that his lover does not have telepathic capabilities, he's pretty safe in that regard.) The Jeep is flashy, Justin thinks, the perfect vehicle for somebody trying to hang onto their youth as it slowly but surely ebbs away. Of course, he comes to this conclusion in retrospect, not really thinking at all when Brian's head is bobbing in his lap in the backseat while Michael scowls at them both in the rearview mirror.

Brian's Jeep is a real trooper, enduring two gay bashings (one by a couple of pint-sized assholes living across the street from Michael, and another from Justin's dad) in the first few months that it and Justin know each other, and Brian eventually retires it for a similar model. He regales the gang over beers at Woody's with tales of how he broke this one in by driving through the window of the car dealership, after the smarmy salesman pointed out that it's only popular with fags. Justin secretly hopes he can be that ballsy someday, and falls in love with Brian just a little bit more, if such a thing is even possible.

Justin is often a passenger in Brian's car, whether it's during an early morning ride to school or after hours from Babylon, when he can see his breath in the freezing cold air, his silhouette looming beneath the tall, lit lampposts dotting Liberty Avenue. He grows accustomed to the smell, a comforting mixture of cigarettes and coffee and leather. He remembers the first time he blows Brian while the car is moving; it's very much on impulse, a quick glance down at his lover's crotch, followed by his fingers deftly fumbling with the zipper. "What are you doing?" Brian demands, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I just realized I've never given you any gas money, even though you always drive my ass around," he purrs. "So I figured you could take it out in trade." And then his mouth slides over Brian's cockhead, and the boy emits muffled laughter as Brian struggles to concentrate on the road, one hand gripping the steering wheel while the other tousles his hair.

Justin leaves Brian for Ethan and when he comes back, he finds that the Jeep has been replaced; cattily, he smugly thinks better it than him. The 'Vette is sleek and classic and much more befitting of Brian's age and sophistication, but with the notable maturity comes an equally obvious increase in Brian's anal-retentiveness. "You better not be planning on fucking eating that in my car," he sniffs when he swings by the diner one evening to pick Justin up and finds him standing out by the curb, idly chewing on a lemon bar. He breaks his own rule by utilizing the cupholders for beverages, but Justin notices him glaring warily at him everytime he puts his own Starbucks container up to his mouth for a sip.

Brian stops to fill up the gas tank after swinging by PIFA one afternoon, and the combination of leather and gasoline fumes stir Justin's senses, exhausted from an early morning shift and two seminar classes in a row. He waits until Brian pulls out of the station before making his move, reaching out a hand to caress Brian's covered crotch. "What are you doing?" he demands.

"It's time for another payment, isn't it?" Justin grins, licking his lips, but Brian remains grim-faced.

"I don't want jizz all over the place," he says with a note of finality, but then, noticing Justin's pout, throws him a bone. "I'll let you make it up to me later, Sunshine."

Two weeks later, on a night when Brian's high as a kite after dancing and fucking at Babylon, he presses the keys to the 'Vette into Justin's hand and slumps in the passenger seat. Justin thinks up a good crack to make about Brian trusting him with his precious car less than he does his son, but it flies out the window when he feels his pants being unzipped. "Fucking hypocrite," he grunts, and concentrates on keeping at least one hand on the wheel.


End file.
